Teardrops
by Maurader's Queen
Summary: He was lost. I was lost. So we did what we love to do. We sang and played the guitar.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell ya! NOTHING!!!! ( Hysterical girl is dragged away by two Doctors)

Authors Note:I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I just couldn't continue Sia White and The Story of the Abused Slytherin. But Freedom from Betrayal shall be continued. Don't fret my pretties. Whoa, hold on a sec, I was momentarily confuzzled and was possessed by the Evil Easter Bunny. Beware I tell you! BEWARE!!!!!

And on with the story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry rubbed his eyes to erase the daze from them. He could hear the giant clock in the common room tick twelve times. He threw his legs over the bed as his shirt fitted around him. He grabbed his glasses and clumsily shoved them on. He padded to his trunk and took out his Invisibility Cloak and swung it around him. He grabbed another small item that glinted in the moonlight and placed it in his pocket. The hood to the Invisibility Cloak was placed on his head and he walked out of the Boy's Dormitory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I scratched my eyes as I heard the gong sound off in the common room. I stumbled my way out of my sheets and onto the floor. I stretched as a yawn erupted from me. I grabbed my wand and stuffed a small object into my pocket. The gong sounded off for the twelfth time as I slipped out of my common room and into the vast Hogwarts passageways.

I padded close to the wall and walked to the North Tower. I climbed its spiraling stairs to the top. A slight breeze blew my hair into my face. I took out the object I placed in my pocket and canceled out the charm. The object grew and stretched into a guitar. Its wooden sides were painted a deep onyx color. There was a dragon outlined with tiny pieces of diamond curled around the front part of the guitar. The diamonds turned to a shade of light blue that got darker on the neck. The tuning knobs had diamonds outlined around them. I tuned the guitar enjoying the feel of the diamonds under my skin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry walked up to the Astronomy Tower and began his long journey of its narrow stairs. When he got to the top, the wind rustled his hair making it come into his eyes. He walked to the edge and sat down on the railing enjoying the feel of danger in his face. He reached into his pocket and took out the object. As he enlarged it, it twisted its way into a beautiful guitar. It was the color of his eyes, a dark emerald color. Mysterious and luring. It had a painting of a phoenix bursting into flame. The flame licked it's way up the neck and to the scroll.

He bent his head down as he tuned the fine instrument. He thought he heard another instrument being tuned, but dismissed it as the wind. He ran a few scales, the notes vibrating onto his skin. He took a deep breath as he sang a few scales again hearing another voice mirroring his actions but dismissed it again as his hallucinations. He took another deep breath as he began to sing a soft, luring song.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He looks at me_

I could feel his eyes on my back burning a hole. I don't know if he's curious or mad but he probably is mad.

_I don't smile so he won't see_

He walks by me as I heard him laugh his musical laugh. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips but squashed the feeling the feeling down.

_What I want and I need_

I looked from the Slytherin table as he talked with his wild gestures. He always spoke with gestures when he was excited. I felt a urge to be next to him but it was a dream.

_And everything that we should be_

We would be perfect together. We compliment each other. We clash so much that we match.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

I watched as the she-Weasley latched onto his arm. If he thinks that she's beautiful, then I'll respect it, even thought I want to rip her limbs apart.

_That girl he talks about_

Where ever I go, I hear him taking about Her. Hows she's fabulous and unlike any other. It makes my heart wrench.

_And she's got the one thing_

People think I have everything that they could ever wish for. Good looks, lots of money, high status...

_That I had to live without_

But I never felt love. Never had love. Never been loved. Something the others take for granted. It's the best thing you could ask for, but I didn't have it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I think I hear a voice singing with me, a beautiful angelic voice, but it probably was in my head.

_He yells at me_

I could remember all the encounters we've had. He always insulted me first and then I was thrown, searching for a comeback. He always did have my tounge tied.

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

I could remember a time when he yelled a brilliant insult. A cup of malice, a pinch of sneering and a dash of anger. I burst out laughing.

_I can't even see_

And then there was the time my glasses flew of my face and the world became blurry. Only his face stood out in focus, it was so close to mine.

_Anyone when he's with me_

I felt the world bleed away as his voice wrapped around me like a blanket. It was nice, having someone see the real me.

_He says he's so in love_

I hear him in the halls as he talks about how Parkinson is the perfect match for him. Parkinson is hanging of his arm as she gloats about being his almost-wife.

_He's finally got it right_

I think about him all day, about how perfect he is. How his features are so soft yet so sharp. A broken angel cast away from heaven.

_I wonder if he knows_

Sometimes I feel as if he knows that I love him. That I cherish him more then my life. That I would die to save him.

_He's all I think about at night_

I wake up all night thinking about him, worrying about him. If he was alright, if he was warm, if he was loved.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

Tears ran down my face and dropped onto my guitar making another mark that I will never clean.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

I sometimes wish that I lived in a world where my parents survived and there was no Voldemort, but then I remember Him and I forget all about the wish.

_He's a star, in the sky, I keep looking_

He is a star in the sky, one of the brightest, winking everyday. He is part of a constellation, something bigger then the universe.

_Don't know why I do_

I always look at his star. It's something I could have, a part of him, embedded into the sky for everyone to see.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He walks by me_

His arms connects with my arm as sparks tingle up my arm. I wonder if he feels it too.

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

I felt my breath catch in my throat. He looked so beautiful, like some Greek Adonis.

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

I turn around as he walked away, away from me. Does he know how much it hurts me?

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

He walked away gracefully, as if he was skating on air. He was skating on his aura, something only some people can do.

_She better hold him tight_

I see Her hanging of his arm, loosely like She doesn't have a care in the world. She should hold him, as if the world is going to end tomorrow, I would.

_Give him all her love_

There is times when I catch Her with others, doing things that are for only Him. She shouldn't do that, it is wrong. I wouldn't.

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

His eyes where the window to his soul. I stare into them and try to understand his pain. I would try to, I do try.

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

She is very lucky. She can have anybody, nobody can get mad at her. I have sidelines, trapped in a cage. I can only have what is chosen for me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's a star, in the sky, I keep looking_

_Don't know why I do_

I get up, but keep playing. I keep playing when I reach the door. I keep playing as I climbed down the stairs. Keep playing as I walked past abandoned rooms and classrooms. I keep playing till I reach the Door. It's open. I keep playing as I went out into the night. Then I see someone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

I walked down and went outside. I sat under the shade of an oak tree and sing. I hear a rustling behind me, but I don't turn around. It was probably the wind. I hear the rustling get closer, but I don't care. I'm drowned in my music.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

I keep playing as I get closer to the person. I see a flash of white and know who it is. But I keep playing. They're playing the same song as me. Same tempo, same dynamics, same expression. How can they understand? Do they know?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_He looks at me_

_I don't smile so he won't see_

The note lingered as our voices twisted together and died.

" Do you?" He asked and I knew what he was asking for. We were singing for the same reason.

" I do," I answered back. I turned to face him as a pair of lips caressed mine. It was a soft kiss. A kiss to show that the person won't go anywhere. It was a firm kiss. I finally felt as one. There was no more pieces. We were a whole. I pulled my lips back and gazed into his eyes, sea of emerald. He sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. My guitar hung behind me and his was on his lap. " I love you Harry," I said

" I love you Draco," He said back. We floated into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Sia White will be continued by my friend, Mia Potter, I think. I don't know if that's her name here or anything, but her name is Mia. So anyways, the song in this story is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. I know this plot is overused, but I think mine was a bit different than the others. THANX AND PLEASE REVIEW!! The button is really cute, it likes it when it is clicked on. ;)


End file.
